Supreme Kai of Time's cooking
It may not look like it but Chronoa considers herself quite the chef, shame her "cooking" puts even Saiyans off of their food for a looooong time Critics who try it barely live long enough to write a review Power and stats Tier: -1 would be a massive understatement, don't belive me just give it a taste this food is beyond tier, those who tasted it were never even able to give it a tier before their stomachs explodeded Name: Varies depending on whatever Chronoa decides to make Origin: Supreme Kai of Time's kitchen, possibly from a book on chemical warfare Gender: None, it's food what do you expect!? Age: '''Below one day old, tastes like it expired centuries ago '''Classification: Food, Reason behind multiple fatalities in the Time Patrol Powers: Poison manipulation, Death, Able to turn living beings into inanimate objects, Biological Manipulation, Virus manipulation, Chemical manipulation, Power nullification, Willpower manipulation (Comepletely drains the will to live from anyone who consumes it), Disabling of bodily functions (Put Goku out of commission after just one bite), Negates all types of immortality, complete and utter destruction of anyone who consumes it. Attack Potency: Above Human level (Can easily explode the stomachs of mortals who consume it), Universe level+++ (Was able to give beings such as Goku and Beerus an eternity of atomic projectile diarrhea and food poisoning) Beyond multi-universe level (Not even beings as strong as Zen-Oh have the stomach for it) infinite Memetic+ (Caused Big Smoke to coat the entirety of San Andreas in a thick layer of diarrhea) Beyond measurement (Caused beings above even NOTHING to fire their internal organs over 80 thousand miles per hour out their anus and into space) Speed: Varies (Depends on how fast you can move and the distance between you and the nearest toilet) Lifting Strength: Seriously? (Can hurl your stomach and other organs out from two different orifices, other than that it can't do much else) Striking Strength: Enough to tear apart the stomach of any being who consumes it, whether or not they're as weak as Naruto or as strong as The Final Pam Durability: Over exaggerated hyper wank multiverse infinity+, Beyond measurement (The only known way to damage it is through consumption, but no one's that stupid enough to try right? right!?) Stamina: As food it has no stamina, but it can wear yours down significantly if consumed Range: As food it has no range, those who consume it will find their range significantly decreased Intelligence As food it has no intelligence, but anyone who eats it is either incredibly or never heard of Chronoa's cooking skills Weaknesses: '''Most of its dastardly effects require the target to be brave or stupid enough to eat it, or that the target can at least eat! Others '''Notable Victories: Anyone in fiction and/or reality with a stomach Anyone on either this wiki or vsBattles that is able to eat It's own creator Notable Losses Gordon Ramsay (It's not food unless he talks shit about it, he even took a shit on it before throwing it into the next galaxy) Anyone who can't eat food to survive Kyume (A random Majin NPC in Xenoverse 2, one of the small handful who not only survived Chronoa's cooking but actually LIKED it, may need their brain checked) Category:Food Category:Wanked Category:Characters Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Poison Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Willpower Manipulation Category:Death Manipulation Category:Biological Manipulation